Accurately and quickly center fitting a tube or rod into another tube (an adapting tube) has been a constant challenge for users in a variety of fields. A conventional way to accomplish this is to thread both the adapter and the adapting tube together to ensure the strength and centering of the fitting. However, this method requires time consuming threading action during loading and unloading process. In addition, different thread specifications for the adapter and the adapting tube from different manufactures give rise to compatibility problems.
The focuser draw tube of a telescope also have this problem. For example, the slop between a laser collimator and the focuser draw tube exists in all telescope focusers. When a user racks the laser collimator in and out, the slop has a large impact on the position of the laser beam. In fact, just tightening a “set screw” on the focuser can often make the laser beam move around considerably. In short, any small mis-alignment of installed laser collimator in the focuser draw tube substantially affected aligning the telescope.
Therefore, there is a need for a quick and easy adapter mount, which securely and accurately centered attaches to an adapting tube.